


The Truth Will Out

by Sherlock1110



Series: The Adventures of Greg and Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Big Brother Mycroft, Engagement, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tells Sherlock he's in a relationship, his little brother doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"Just open the damn door, Greg!" was the first thing Sherlock heard as he sat, head in his arms. He peeked through the gap at the floor. He should be glad to see his lover, but he couldn't be bothered. With anything. At all. And for once it was all his own fault. 

The door swung open with a loud clang, but the detective didn't look up from the hard bunk. He didn't have the energy to help himself, let alone for an argument. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" John asked, his tone was concerned. Of course it was. 

Sherlock didn't respond. There was nothing John could do. He could argue and kick off, but where did that get him the last time, when he punched the chief superintendent in the face, apart from bloody knuckles and arrested for assault? Nowhere. 

"Babe, come on."

"No. Piss off." It was better if John stayed out of this. 

"Sherlock," John started, staring over his shoulder until the custody sergeant shut the door. "What happened? Greg said you attacked Mycroft. I mean, I know you want to hurt him, sometimes, when he makes you mad, but actually hitting him. This isn't like you."

"Go away." He turned to lay down, a half-hearted attempt at ignoring the doctor and John knew it. He couldn't avoid him though, not trapped in a cell and now the door was locked. He reached over, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back upright, turning him slightly so he could kiss him chastely. Sherlock didn't fight it, but he didn't participate either. 

"Now, what is this about?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't tell me-"

"You'll, what? Go home. Explain to Mrs. Hudson where I finally went wrong?"

"No, I'll punch Greg in front of as many coppers as possible and get stuck in the cell next door."

Sherlock's head snapped up. 

"I've done it once. I'll do it again."

That made the detective talk. 

 

 

"Please, Sherlock we need to talk."

"Why? We never talk. The only time you come near me is when you want something."

"That's not true. Just sit down, please," Mycroft sounded desperate. It was more than that. This wasn't desperation because he was needed for Queen and Country. This was desperation on an emotional level. That was new. 

Sherlock sighed, but collapsed in the comfortable recliner. He was shattered, the most recent case had pushed him extremely close to Lestrade and John had even smiled at how friendly he could be with the older man now. Never mentioned his wife, he still hadn't deduced whether they'd got a divorce or not, but that was years and years ago. That didn't matter anymore. 

The door to Mycroft's office opened and said Detective Inspector came in. If the idea of what was about to be said had even appeared to Sherlock, he would have noticed how close they were together, mere inches. Too close for the British Government to be to anyone. 

"Greg, what are you doing here?" Sherlock grinned up at him. "Can you believe that result?"

Greg was more pleased that he'd remembered his name without being prompted, but didn't want to jinx it or the sod would go back to forgetting on purpose. 

"Sherlock," Mycroft started. "There's something we need to tell you."

"We?" The detective froze, his grin falling from his face. 

"Yes. We. Gregory and I."

"What about you and Gregory?" Sherlock spat. 

"We are engaged."

"You're what?" Sherlock stood up very suddenly and the older men were surprised the blood didn't rush straight from his head. 

"We're getting married, Sherlock."

"Since when? Since when have you- Oh my God, but how did I miss- I-"

"We've been together over 4 years, little brother."

"4-" Sherlock spluttered over thin air. "And you never said! You've known about my relationship with John right from the start! Spying on me with the surveillance and the cameras and I've let you because I thought you cared. But it's not is it! You wanted to-" Sherlock spun around and ran his hands through his tangles of his curls. "Fucking hell, Mycroft! You knew how close we were getting. Why the bloody hell are you springing this on me now?" He cut off as he saw his brother's hand sneak forward and grab the DI's. 

"4 years Mycroft! 4 fucking years and you kept it a secret all that time! Why didn't you say?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this!"

"I'm acting like this because you kept it from me!" He yelled back twice as angry as he had been. 

"Why is it such a bad thing, Sherlock? Can't you just be happy for me? For us?"

"Happy? You know everything about my life, absolutely everything, and you can't even tell me this one little thing."

"It's not little to us," Mycroft said coldly. 

"It would have been 4 years ago! Why didn't you say?"

"It was just after what happened with Irene Adler. I couldn't tell you. It would not have been the right time."

"I know she isn't in America, Mycroft! And anyway that excuse is bollocks. You continued not being able to say anything for 4 years! Why tell me now? Why don't you just go and get happily married. You don't need my permission."

Mycroft swallowed around the lump of emotion in his throat, a lump he was very rarely accustomed to. This is what happened when he got involved. He glanced to Greg, and it was worth all of it. 

"I want you to be my best man." His hand tightened in Greg's. 

"You fucking moron!"

Suddenly Sherlock had flown and smacked his brother so hard in the face the fiancés were pulled apart by the force of it. Sherlock let blow after blow rain down and Mycroft just let him. "4 years! And all that time you've been interfering in running my life. And the fucking mug that I am, let you!"

The DI sprang into action, but not before Mycroft had a fair bit of blood gushing from his nose and lip. He pulled him back by the shirt and grabbed his wrist. He threw a cuff around it, before pulling his other arm down and behind. He forced Sherlock into the wall as hard as he could, causing the younger man to grunt and then he squeezed the other cuff around his wrist. "Sherlock Holmes I'm arresting you for assault-"

"Gregory, please."

"No, Myc! No! He deserves this. It's about bloody time he pays the consequences of his actions." 

The government official was dabbing at his nose with a tissue, glad to see his little brother could still throw a punch, annoyed that it had been thrown at him. 

Sherlock was still pressed up against the wall, his arms looked uncomfortable, but Greg didn't care and neither did Sherlock.

"Sherlock, will you listen now?" Mycroft asked, but the detective didn't even get the chance to explain if he had been planning to because the DI pulled him away and dragged him towards the door. Head down, silently Sherlock just let himself be pulled along.

"Watch your head," Greg snarled as he pushed him into the back of his police car. "Are you coming, Mycroft?"

The older man had stopped at the door to the club watching his little brother as he was dragged away by one of his closest friends. He wasn't even fighting anymore, and his head was as low as he'd ever seen it. 

"Of course." He climbed into the front seat next to his lover, watching his brother in the wing mirror.

 

 

"And then what happened?" John asked, wrapping his arm around him and holding him tight. 

"Nothing. Lestrade tried to talk to me and I wouldn't listen, so they just shoved me in here."

"When was this?" 

"About 6 hours ago."

John sighed. 

"You knew didn't you? You knew my brother was in a relationship."

"No. But I suspected."

"How? Why? Why didn't I see?"

"You did see, Babe. You just didn't observe."

Sherlock couldn't work out whether to laugh or cry at that, so he settled for a smile and rested his head on John's shoulder. 

"I'll go down for this John. With my previous."

"No you won't."

"The amount of drug offences I've had. I will."

"Do you really think Mycroft is going to let that happen? And this is Greg we're talking about."

"The one who arrested me."

"He's arrested you before."

"If Mycroft and Lestrade really are engaged and they really have been seeing each other for 4 years, I will not win out over Lestrade if Mycroft chooses."

John held him a bit tighter. "I won't let you."

Sherlock smiled at the confidence in the older man's words, but couldn't completely believe them. 

"Why didn't he tell me, John? 4 years and I knew nothing. He's always said caring isn't an advantage."

"I think you proved him wrong."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, us."

"I don't understand."

John smiled and kissed him quickly. "You're a completely different man than you were 7 years ago, Babe."

"Because of you."

"I don't mean to be modest but, yeah. You found someone you clicked with, like I did with you. I think it proved to Mycroft that it was possible, even for a Holmes."

Sherlock smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have hit my brother. I don't know what came over me. I mean, I trusted him with everything, absolutely everything, but he couldn't tell me this. And if he cares so much like you seem to think, where is he? I haven't seen him since I was locked in here."

John took a deep breath, "Honestly, and I need honesty here, 'Lock, has he ever let you down before?"

"No," Sherlock said and he meant it.

"Then he won't now."

"John, are you missing what I did? I punched him. More than once. I didn't mean to hurt him, but you mean to say that after 4 years of being with Lestrade, he's going to choose me over him?"

 

"Don't be daft. It won't come to that and, if it does, you're his little brother."

"Do you know what? I don't care. I get that they are in a relationship and I get Mycroft had just as much of a right to a relationship as I do, but he kept it from me! And now he wants me to be his best man, he's telling me! I don't care. You do it. I'm not."

"Babe, think about this-"

The door opened. 

"You've had enough time, John. Out."

Sherlock stood up. "Not you!" Greg barked. 

He closed his eyes and dropped back onto the bunk. John turned and kissed him. "I'll sort things, I promise."

Sherlock smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't worry about it, at least you know where I am in prison, right? And you don't have to waste your time chasing me around London."

"John, now!"

"A moment-"

"No, now, or I'll arrest you too."

John shot daggers at the DI and ran his hand through Sherlock's curls. 

"I'll see you later, gorgeous." Their lips met again and Sherlock sat back against the wall. 

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell my brother, I'm sorry."

 

No one came to see Sherlock that night and the cell was rather cold. To be honest, he couldn't blame his brother. He deserved this. He should have been in prison a long time ago with all the drug offences. It was only Mycroft that had stopped that happening. He therefore decided that kicking off wouldn't get him anywhere and in fact prison sounded like a break.

Greg had taken his coat off him when they'd entered the station, so he settled into the corner and wrapped his arms around his knees.

He was woken the following morning by the cell door opening and slamming back into the wall. 

He cracked one eye open. It was a different officer to the one the night before. This one was a lot older. 

"Come on," he said stiffly. 

Sighing, the detective stood up and followed the older man back to the main desk. 

Greg was stood there waiting. 

"You'll probably be surprised to hear that Mycroft isn't going to dig you out of this."

He wasn't as surprised as he thought he should be. "Quite right, too."

The DI raised his eyebrows at that. 

"You do understand what's going to happen to you now, Sherlock?" Greg still sounded angry. 

He expected an eye roll, but instead he nodded. "You'll charge me, I'll plead guilty and I'll go to prison."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Well, no, but I deserve it."

"Right, well…"

The main door opened with an electronic hiss. "Release Sherlock," Mycroft said. 

Greg looked across at his fiancé. "What?"

"I'm not pressing charges against my brother." 

Greg left the detective with the other officer and marched straight towards Mycroft. "What?" He hissed. 

"He's my baby brother, Gregory. Don't be absurd. I am not going to be responsible for sending him to prison. A night in a cell is sufficient enough, don't you think?"

"Mycroft," Sherlock called over quietly. "It's fine."

"It is not fine, little brother. If I don't press charges, there's no crime. He punched me in the face Gregory. He didn't kill me. Given the circumstances, I would say it could have been a lot worse."

"But we discussed this."

"And I've had a lot of time to think. He has a point. I could have handled this differently. I'm involved in practically every aspect of his life and we didn't tell him."

Greg growled, but nodded to the desk sergeant. "I believe Mr. Holmes had a coat and scarf?"


End file.
